High school sucks
by iloveallthesebooks
Summary: takes place after Cohf. In order to make sure the next generation of Shadowhunters is sympathetic and understanding of mundanes, the council has decided that all Shadowhunters below the age of 18 will have to attend mundane school. Read as Clary, Jace, Simon, and Izzy attempt to act like mundanes in highscool.
1. Chapter 1

"You've got to be joking." Jace groaned.

"I'm not joking. This decision was made to try to raise a generation more sympathetic to mundanes." Maryse said.

"Of course we're sympathetic to mundanes, me and Clary were raised that way!" Simon protested.

"But neither, Jace, Isabelle, or Alec were raised that way. This is applied to all Shadowhunters beneath the age of 18." Marcuse said.

"Wait, I'm 18, doesn't that mean I don't have to go?" Alec said.

"Well, yes. But perhaps you should accompany you're parabatai." Maryse said.

"It's not like it's dangerous." Alec said.

"What Alec, are you afraid to go to a mundane high school?" Simon laughed.

"No I just don't want to." Alec said.

"So you're seriously making us go to a mundane high school?" Jace asked.

"Yes." Maryse said.

"But wait, wouldn't it be suspicious that they wouldn't know algebra and stuff like that?" Clary said.

"Jace is seventeen and will be a senior and only English and physical education are required freshmen year. Isabelle will be excused from classes that require background information. I would assume you and Simon already know enough to be able to attend normal classes." Maryse said.

"But wouldn't it be suspicious that they don't know any shows, movies, or music?" Clary asked.

"I'm sure you and Simon can bring them up to speed." Maryse said. "You'll begin school in two weeks."

She left the room.

Alec started laughing. "I can't believe they're making you go to high school."

"C'mon how bad could it be next to fighting demons?" Izzy asked.

"I'd rather fight demons." Clary said.

...

"This is stupid." Jace said for the hundredth time.

Clary rolled her eyes. "They just don't want more Valentines."

"No I mean this movie, it's idiotic." He said looking at the TV screen.

"Yeah. This movie is terrible." Clary said. "Ahh, perfect!" She said holding up a DVD. "Star wars."

"Is that that movie Simon keeps talking about?" He asked.

"Yes, but it's a classic. People will think its weird if you haven't seen it." Clary said.

She put the movie in the DVD player and sat down next to Jace on the sofa. The beginning music started playing and the text traveled up the screen. Clary snuggled into Jace's side as the movie played.

Eventually she fell asleep.

...

Clary was woken up by the beeping of her phones alarm clock. She was at the Institute for the week while her mother and Luke were on vacation so naturally, she was sleeping in Jace's room. Jace groaned and rolled over beside her on the bed.

"Today's the day." Clary said.

Jace groaned again.

"C'mon." She said. "We have to get dressed."

"I'm thinking I should go naked." Jace said.

"We're supposed to blend in, Jace." Clary reminded him.

"We won't blend in no matter what we do, Clary." Jace said.

"Just try." She said.

She got up out of bed and slipped on a pair of jeans and a blouse. Jace got up too and went to take a shower.

Clary remembered the last time she had gone to school. It seemed so long ago even though she had only missed a year of school. Thankfully, they weren't going to the same high school as she had gone to, people would have asked what happened.

They had come up with a cover story. The Institute was run by a friend of Simon and Clary's parents and that's why they were staying there. Jace was adopted and Isabelle was actually the friends daughter, which was true once Clary thought about it.

Isabelle, Simon and Clary were all juniors and had a lot of classes together, so at any point Simon or Clary would be able to help her fit in, but Jace was a senior so Clary only had a study with him, a gym class with him and lunch.

Maryse prepared a breakfast for them when they went downstairs. Very soon it was time to leave for school.

Thankfully, they wouldn't have to take the bus. Magnus (who found this entire situation very amusing) had agreed to drive them. They all piled into the van, and even though he wasn't going to highschool, Alec was in the passenger seat.

"So who's ready for their first day of school?" Magnus asked in a bright, cheery voice. "So what I know from movies is: highschool sucks, don't piss off the popular kids, don't hang out with the popular kids, get a hot boyfriend and graduate with honors."

Jace looked like he was trying not to punch Magnus.

Magnus turned the minivan into the school parking lot where there was a line of cars dropping teenagers off. As Jace, Clary, Simon and Isabelle were getting out of the van Magnus shouted.

"Have a wonderful day at school!" Out the window before driving off.

Clary cringed as all heads turned to them.

"So much for blending in." Jace muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: trigger warning- you will see a girl with cuts on her arm in this chapter and possibly other ones. You will not see any actual cutting, just the scars.**

The halls were packed with students waiting for the bell to ring to mark the start of the day. Isabelle immediately noticed that everyone seemed to be in distinct circles chatting excitedly about their summers. She even found herself in her own circle with her fellow Shadowhunters. Not that anyone could tell they were Shadowhunters. Glamour a covered their runes and they were not visibly armed. Thankfully, the metal detectors at the front of the school didn't pick up adamas.

A harsh buzzing noise sounded and the crowd began to funnel into the classrooms. Her first class was American history which she had with Simon and Clary.

Jace had English first so he gave Clary a quick kiss before heading off to his class. People were already looking at them a lot. They were new, and Isabelle was very pretty. She had chosen to wear a black and blue top with a pencil skirt and high heels, and although there were girls wearing skirts, no one was wearing heels as high as hers.

She sat towards the back of the class with Clary and Simon.

Everyone was chatting excitedly. They hadn't seen their teacher yet. Isabelle was envisioning an old woman or man who would lecture on in a boring voice.

Although history required previous classes, Clary assured her no one ever remembered anything from them.

A second bell rang and a man shuffled into the room energetically. He was short and balding. He looked to be in his forties and was beaming.

"Ok everyone first day of school! How exciting!" He exclaimed.

Isabelle was caught off guard by his energy.

"So this is American History, filled with pilgrims and wars and whatnot." He said to the class. The he turns to a random student and said. "I bet you already knew that though." He slaps a hand on the desk. He moves across the classroom leaving the kid mystified behind him. "I already recognize some of you from my freshman world history class and studies, but some of you are new,so I'll take attendance."

He pulls out a sheet of paper. And rattles off names.

"Clarissa Fray?" He asks after a few names.

"Here. And I prefer Clary." She responds and raises a hand.

"Ok." He said cheerily and scribbled a note on the page.

He continued on until he reached Simon's name, then Isabelle's.

"Isabelle Lightwood?"

She copied what Simona ms Clary did and raised her hand.

After that he split them off into groups so we could get to know each other.

Isabelle ended up separated from Clary and Simon. Her group had two boys and a girl.

"What's your name again?" The girl asked.

"Isabelle." She answered.

"My name is Emily." She said. She has blonde hair pulled back in a bun and she wore jean shorts and a tank top. "This is Marco." She said pointing to a short Hispanic boy with short hair. "And that's Matt." She said pointing to a short chubby boy with blonde hair.

"Sup girl." He said to Isabelle. "Are you new?"

"Yeah." Isabelle answered.

"So do you not know anyone here?" He asked.

"No I know Simon and Clary." She answered.

"Are they new too?" Matt asked.

"Yes."

"Do they live with you?"

"Yes"

"Are you related?"

"No."

"Then why do they live with you?"

"Because their parents move around a lot."

"Are they brother and sister?"

"No."

"Are they dating?"

Isabelle was really starting to get annoyed by his rapid fire questions. She wanted to get him to shut up but she had been told a thousand times to blend in.

"No." She answered.

"Are you dating anyone?" Marco asked.

"Yes." Isabelle answered.

"Seriously guys?" Emily said. "Could you stop being creeps for ten seconds?"

"Do you not like me?" Matt asked.

"No I don't like you." Emily said.

"Why not?"

"Cause your an annoying creep."

"So how's it going over here?" The teacher said standing in front of their table.

"Fine." Emily answered.

After a few minutes of talking they got back into rows and the teacher handed out the syllabus. The bell rang and Isabelle could already tell she was going to hate this school.

...

No matter what class she was in, Isabelle kept getting hit on by boys. Before she wouldn't have minded and might have even flirted back, but now she was with Simon and after his losing his memory then him ascending, she had no intrest or patience for creepy mundane boys.

She was in a study in which no one seemed to be studying so Isabelle wondered why they called it "study".

"I like your dress." Isabelle turned to see a short girl with short brown hair and thick eyeliner. She was wearing a dress with superheroes from the comics Simon liked.

"Thank you." Isabelle said.

"You're new aren't you? I'm Megan." The girl said.

"Isabelle." She replied.

"What grade are you in?" Megan asked. She say down next to Isabelle and Isabelle noticed weird lines on the girl's arms.

"Eleventh."

"Oh I'm a softmore. What do you think of this school?"

"I hate it to be honest." Isabelle said.

"You and most of the people here. Look I know that most of the people you're going to encounter today are going to be mean, or annoying, but there are some decent people at this school." She said.

"Like you?" Isabelle asked.

"Nah, I fall into the weird and annoying category." Megan said.

"Oh." Isabelle was struck by her honesty. Maybe it was being around Jace a lot but usually people didn't admit their thoughts to strangers.

"Anyway. I have to go down to the library, I hope you find some people worth talking to." Megan said and left.

The girl surprised Isabelle. She was nice. And it was only a few minutes later that Isabelle realized the lines on the girls arms were cuts.


	3. Chapter 3

Jace was sitting in his first period English class in the back of the room. He kept getting glances from girls followed by fervent whispering between their friends. Everyone was talking as the teacher, an old, thin woman who looked like a zombie, called attendance.

"Jonathan Herondale?" She called.

"Jace." He corrected.

She nodded and made a note.

"Jace. I haven't heard that nickname before." A girl sitting next to him said.

"It's the name I prefer." Jace said.

"But it's weird. Usually Jonathans go by "Jon" or "Jonny" I've never heard Jace before."

"Well it's what I prefer to be called." He said. This girl was annoying him.

"So who was that guys dropping you off?" The girl asked.

"My brother's boyfriend."

"Were those other people your siblings?" She asked.

"Isabelle is my sister, Clary is my girlfriend." He said stressing the "girlfriend". "And Simon is Isabelle's boyfriend." He said.

"The black haired girls Isabelle right?"

He nodded.

"She doesn't look anything like you."

"I'm adopted."

"No shit, you're adopted!?" A boy said chiming in.

"Yes."

"Are your parents dead?" The boy asked. The girl kicked him in the shin.

"Yes."

"How old were you when they died?" The boy asked.

"That's not polite to ask, Jeremy!" The girl exclaimed.

"Class! Class!" The teacher said getting everyone's attention. "I'm passing around the silibus, don't lose it. It will tell you what books we'll be reading."

Jace was passed a paper. He skimmed the list. He had already read most of the books because Valentine had him read a lot. His gaze lingered on _A Tale of Two Cities_. He remembered the night when that other him- the one Sebastian had controlled- had read to Clary.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by the teacher's voice.

"Tonight you will have to write a one page biography of yourself." She raised her voice as the entire class groaned. "I will be grading them so make them good."

Jace tried not to laugh. He was definitely going to have to ask Clary for help faking his backstory. He imagined writing it truthfully in his head-

_I was carved out of my dead mother by a murderous psychopath because he fed my mother blood while she was pregnant. Then that murdering psychopath raised as his don't while he was pretending to be another man. When I was ten, he faked his death and I went to live with the Lightwoods. I became their son's parabatai. Years later I meet this girl, Clary. I kissed her and several days later, after discovering the murderous psychopath pretending to be me father told me she was my sister. While working to stop my "father" from taking over the world I learned she wasn't my sister I also discovered my fake father was not my father and that he raised another son- his biological son- who had demon blood. I killed him then, I was killed, then I was brought back to life by an angel._

_Several months later my fake father's biological son, Jonathan, came back to life and possessed me partially. Long story short, I was stabbed with a giant sword, had heavenly fire trapped in me, went to hell, came back and lived happily ever after. _

The bell rang and he had another class, band. It was Maryse's idea that he take band, and music theory. She said it would be less suspicious if he pretended to be studying music, especially since he was taking Latin.

He entered the room which had a bunch of chairs in a semicircle. Everyone was chatting excitedly.

"Hey you're Jonathan, right?" A man said. Jace turned and saw a tall, chubby balding man.

"I prefer Jace."

"I'm Mr. Connor, the band teacher. I noticed on your form it said you played piano. Some of the songs we play won't have piano so I must stick you on zylos or another percussion instrument." He said with a smile.

"That's fine." Jace said.

"Okay everybody we won't be playing today so go to the auditorium." Mr. Connor announced.

Everyone began to shuffle towards the door. Jace followed the crowd into an auditorium. Everyone say in groups and Jace was about to find a seat when a girl shouted, "Hey new kid!" He turned to see a curvy girl with light brown hair sitting next to a tall boy with greased up hair and a gangly looking boy with wild brown hair.

"Hey want to sit with us?" She said with a wide smile.

"Okay." Jace said. The girl seemed strange, too giggly.

"Hey, you're hot." She said, poking his arm.

"So I've been told." Jace sighed.

She giggled some more. Jace put the pieces together in his head. There were girls and guys at pandemonium who would giggle a lot and laugh.

This girl was high.

High School just kept getting better and better.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- I've been busy so this chapter is a little late sorry, but i was unbelievably happy when i sat down at my computer today and saw 11 reviews! they all made me so happy, thank you all for reading, you guys are the best!3**

"Alright girls you have five minutes to get changed then head down to the track!" The gym teacher shouted.

Clary found a stall and began changing into her running shorts and top. This was one of her only classes with Jace and that already put her in a good mood. The class was called "running for fitness" it was basically running around a track for an hour.

Jace had wanted to do the fighting class, but Maryse said that it would be suspicious.

She left the locker room and began down the hall. She felt a hand on her shoulder and jumped. She turned to see Jace smiling at her.

She returned his smile. "So, how's your first day of school going?" She asked as they walked.

"Well, I've been asked how old I was when my parents died, been hit on by a very high girl, and been assigned a one page biography by my English teacher." Jace said.

"Oh, that should be interesting. How do you think she would react to you being stabbed by a sword?" Clary joked.

"The time I died or the time I caught on fire?" Jace asked with a grin.

"Both."

"I think she would have a heart attack, she's old as dirt." Jace said.

"Oh don't tell me, you have Mrs. Chism."

"Nice guess. How do you know?"

"This kid in my art class wouldn't shut up about her. Apparently everyone hates her, says she looks like a dead mermaid." Clary said then burst out laughing.

"What?"

"I never imagined I would be talking about archaic school teachers with you." Clary said. "Just demons and monsters."

"There is a chance she could be a demon." Jace joked.

They had reached the track. Kids were stretching as teachers called attendance. Once again Clary and Jace told the teacher their preferred names.

When they said their names a girl getting stretched whipped her head around in shock to look at them. She had straight, dark brown hair and an angular face. She was pretty bit something was definitely off about her.

The teacher told them to start running and they did. Clary ran next to Jace and chatted. After a few minutes of running, a tall round faced boy ran up beside them and said "Leave room for Jesus!" In a high pitched voice and ran off cackling.

Less than a second later the brown haired girl from before ran after him shouting, "I can't believe you just did that!"

Jace and Clary looked after them baffled.

"Ugh they're so weird, just ignore them." A girl with dark braided hair said running beside them.

"Who are they?" Clary asked.

"They're the freaks. Half of them are in foster care." The girl said.

Clary was finding she did not like this girl.

"That girl with the brown hair is like their ring leader. She's one of the smartest girls in the school, but she's just as weird." The girl said. "Anyway, welcome to our school!" She said with a wide smile and slowed her pace so she fell behind them.

"Are we going to have to deal with stuff like this all year?" Jace asked.

"Yes." Clary answered.

They finished running then went to the poker room to get changed. After that they headed down to lunch.

When they entered the lunch room half the tables were filled up. Isabelle had already claimed a table and Simon was beside her.

Jace and Clary sat next to them and Isabelle pulled out her schedule.

"I've been meaning to ask, what's babies 101? Maryse put it on my schedule and I've been meaning to-" Isabelle was cut off by Simon and Clary laughing uncontrollably.

"It's the class where you raise fake babies!" Clary exclaimed through laughing.

Jace joined in the laughter and Simon suddenly sobered and took out his schedule.

"Oh no I have it too!" He groaned.

Jace and Clary kept laughing.

"Why would Maryse put that on our schedules? Why would she think we need to learn how to raise a baby?" Isabelle asked.

"It's not to teach you how to raise a baby, it's to scare you into never having unprotected sex!" Clary laughed.

"We have it the same block too!" Simon said.

"You hear that Isabelle? Maryse thinks ratboy is going to get you pregnant!" Jace laughed.

Simon proceeded to hit his head on the table.

"This day just keeps getting better and better." Isabelle said sarcastically.

They were eating when, two tables over, a roar of laughter sounded. Clary turned to see the brown haired girl and the round faced boy from her gym class laughing uncontrollably about something at a table packed with other laughing students. She noticed other tables looking over at them in disgust.

"Hey, I met that girl earlier." Isabelle said pointing to a girl with short hair. "She seemed nice but she had these weird cuts on her arm ."

"Oh." Simon said. He exchanged glances with Clary.

"This girl in our running class said they were the freaks and half of them were in foster care, but she seemed like a bitch." Clary said.

Her gaze kept traveling to the girl with dark brown hair. Something seemed off about her. Soon the laughter died down and they returned to their conversation, but that girl lingered in the back of Clary's head.


	5. Chapter 5

Simon sat in the health room next to Isabelle who was looking at the fake babies to the side of the room in disgust.

"I swear I'm going to kill Maryse." She muttered.

"I'll be right behind you." Simon said.

Rather than individual desks, the health room had group tables, as more people came in, less room became available and two girls sat at their table. One of the girls was Hispanic and curvy with black hair, the other was chubby with pale skin and blonde hair. Simon was also noticing there was only one other boy in this class.

The girls whispered something to each other and giggled before glancing at Simon.

"Hey what are your names?" The black haired girl asked.

"I'm Isabelle, he's Simon."

"My name is Sophie, and this is Cindy." The girl replied.

"So why are you taking this class?" Simon asked.

"Mainly to get out of gym. It's not required if you take this class. Is that why you're here?" Cindy asked.

"No, my mother is making me take this class and Simon agreed to take it with me." Isabelle half-lied.

The four talked a bit, then the girls returned to whispering.

"Hey Simon, I think those girls think you're gay." Isabelle whispered in his ear.

"Hey what happens in the demon realms, stays in the demon realms." Simon said back at a normal volume so the girls could hear. They have him a strange look.

The class started and the teacher explained it would be a few weeks before they got their fake babies. They would get lessons on raising children and would be able to choose who they wanted to be in a "couple" with.

Simon would obviously choose Izzy. Although that was probably what Maryse wanted, he wasn't too keen on asking one of the other girls.

The teacher gave an explanation of how the mechanical babies worked. "The baby will get "hungry" or "tired" or need its diaper changed and will cry to signify this. There is also a sensor in it that detects motion, so if you shake the baby, it will cry more and a computer in the baby will track how much its mistreted and that will determine your grade."

The class went by slowly, but it finally ended. It was last period to so they would got to go home after.

The bell rang and Simon left with Izzy. They met up with Jace and Clary. They would have to take the bus. Magnus had only agreed to take them there, probably so he could tease them.

The stepped into the roasting, rust bucket of a bus which had barely any kids on it, and those kids that were on it were all on their phones.

Jace and Clary took one of the Vinyl seats and Simon and Izzy took the one next to them.

A bunch of kids from the group of kids labeled "freaks" by their classmates got on the bus and took the seats in the back and started talking. Simon could pick up random lines that were probably strange even in context.

"So how was the baby class?" Clary asked with a grin.

"We get the babies in a few weeks, and get this- they'll actually cry and stuff." Isabelle complained.

Clary and Jace started laughing.

"Oh laugh now, but you'll have to share a house with the crying, robotic monstrosity." Simon pointed out.

"I'll wear earplugs." Clary said with a grin.

The bus came to a screeching halt in front of an apartment building and the doors creaked open letting out a few kids.

"At least we don't have homework." Isabelle said.

"I do." Jace said.

Isabelle laughed. "What do you have to do?"

"An autobiography."

She laughed more.

"Guess you're going to have to sit down at a computer _and type._" Simon said.

"You know maybe I should be totally honest in my autobiography, just to see the teacher's reaction." Jace said.

"Yeah do that and Maryse will murder you, or find an even worse class than the baby class and stick you in there." Simon said.

The bus came to a jarring halt outside of a big house with peeling paint and a dead lawn. It was old and falling apart and painted on the mailbox were letters that probably once made up a name.

The entire back of the bus got up and left and as they were passing by one of them leaned down and whispered.

"_One of us! One of us!" _Then continued forward laughing.

The girl behind him kicked him in the butt.

"I didn't think you'd actually do it asshole!" She shrieked.

They all ran into the house and Simon could have sworn he saw a girl boy with fangs just inside the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- this chapter contains fluff. I have never written fluff before so make sure you tell me what you think, and if you don't have an opinion review anyway because your reviews make me happy**

Clary leaned over Jace's shoulder and peered at the computer screen. They were in Jace's room sitting on his bed. Jace had a laptop in his lap attempting to write his biography.

"Um most kids played with kids when they were nine, not swords." Clary said.

"Most kids are boring." Jace said.

"You have to be boring."

"I feel like this would be a lot faster of you just wrote it." Jace said.

"You have to learn." Clary said. "I had to learn how to be a Shadowhunter, you have to learn to be a mundane. Now you were born in New York, not Idris. You played with Alec and Isabelle as children, playing games like tag, not killing demons. You went to elementary school, you did not kill demons. You are planning to go to music college, not kill demons."

Jace groaned. "But I want to kill demons!"

"Well college first." Clary said.

"Thank god the clave isn't actually making us go to college, the world would be overrun by demons."

"Yeah and you would have to go through another four years of this." Clary said.

"I need a break." Jace announced.

"But you've only written a sentence!"

He put the laptop to the side. "Break." He said with a wicked smile.

He leaned over to Clary and slipped a hand behind her neck. Clary smiled and said, "You really should do your work." She said without meaning it.

He kissed her and pushed her back against the bed. She kissed him back and wrapped her arms around him. She began to pull his shirt up over his chest and he kissed down her neck.

The door swung open.

"Seriously guys? Isn't Jace supposed to be doing his homework?" Isabelle sighed.

Jace rolled off of Clary. "I am."

"Really? What have you written?" Isabelle raised an eyebrow.

He picked up the laptop. "_I was born seventeen years ago in New York."_ He read.

"Okay Shakespeare, Alec is back and wants to know if we will be hunting today."

"Of course we will be hunting." Jace scoffed.

"Okay. We will be going out around 5 so finish your 'homework' by then." She said making air quotes and closing the door.

Jace went back in for a kiss, but Clary pushed him away.

"Do your work! You realize Maryse actually wants you to pass right?" She exclaimed.

"Fine." Jace groaned. "So, what did I do after I was born?"

...

Clary had just finished putting on her gear when Isabelle walked in.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah." She grabbed Heosphoros and walked with Isabelle out of her room.

"So I think that's the first time I've seen you in your room the entire week." Isabelle said. "I seem to recall your mom having a long speech about 'no funny business' what happened to that?"

"Funny business happened a while ago Isabelle, why is this bothering you now?" Clary asked.

"Because Maryse isn't making you take a class on _babies_, yet you sleep in Jace's room every night, isn't that just a tad bit unfair?" Isabelle complained.

The met up at the entrance to the Institute with Jace, Alec, and Simon.

"So there was a report of demons a couple blocks south of here. We could walk there, kick ass, and come back before dinner time." Jace said.

"Sounds like a plan." Simon said.

They all started walking. The sun was beginning to go down and the air was starting to get chilly.

"We're getting close, be careful." Alec said.

Clary passed by a familiar looking house. It was the foster home. She imagined what it must be like living in there. They seemed so crazy but they seemed happy.

They kept walking and the Sensor said demons were nearby. They walked down a secluded alleyway where five demons were.

Clary unsheathed her sword and the demons turned to them. She ran at one. It was covered in spikes and had a massive slobbering mouth. She swiped at its side with her sword and cut a gash in its side. T lashed out with its arm and sent Clary into the wall. It loomed over her and she stabbed it in between it spikes but one of them caught her arm and she released her sword, leaving it in the demon which raised its arm to kill her.

Suddenly the tip of a sword protruded from it's chest and and it folded in on itself. Clary looked up expecting to see Jace, but instead saw a girl in all purple with a plain white mask and two giant curved horn coming out of the top of her forehead. She held a massive sword like it was light as a feather.

Isabelle, Simon, Jace, and Alec had finished with their demons and were staring at the girl. She turned revealing long brown hair in a bun at the back of her head and bowed sarcastically before running out of the alleyway leaving the Shadowhunters in shock.


	7. Chapter 7

Alec was heading over to Magnus's house. That's where he usually went while everyone was at school. He felt a little bit left out whenever they talked about school. He felt like an outsider whenever they talked about teachers, or other students he just sat there not understanding. He tried to play it off by making fun of Jace, but he didn't especially like being the outsider.

He knocked on Magnus's door.

He had to remember to ask Magnus about that girl from the night before. She was definitely a warlock, with horns like those. Magnus most likely knew her.

Magnus opened the door. He was wearing an acidic green shirt, a sliver belt, tight purple jeans and black boots.

Alec leaned forward and gave him a quick greeting kiss.

"Are the children at school?" Magnus asked with a smile.

"It's weird when you call them children."

"Well technically they are." Magnus pointed out.

"It's still weird." Alec said.

Alec walked into Magnus's apartment and sat on a couch.

"Last night, when we were demon hunting, something strange happened." Alec said.

"What?" Magnus sounded concerned.

"It's not that worrying, but while Clary was fighting this demon, a warlock girl in a plain white mask with these big horns came out of nowhere and killed the demon then ran off." Alec said. "Do you know any warlocks like that?"

Magnus sat down beside Alec, crossed his legs and leaned back thoughtfully. "I can think of one that fits that description, but I didn't know she was in New York."

"Who is she?" Alec asked.

"Her name is Violet, I don't know her last name. She moves around a lot and usually protects a certain place or people. She despises Shadowhunters, especially the ones who are rude to downworlders, but he is very kind and would never watch anyone die if she could do something, so that would be why she helped Clary. She won't bother you and will help you protect the area against demons so don't worry too much about it." Magnus said.

"Well that's good to know. But if she's going to have her horns showing, why wear a mask?" Alec asked.

"She can make some I the best glamours I have ever seen, they can even fool Shadowhunters. She wears a mask because she will quite often pretend to be a mundane, but she doesn't want any Shadowhunters or other downworlders knowing, so she wears a mask to hide the part of her that stays the same when she does her glamour." He explained.

"Did you know her?' Alec asked.

"No, not personally. I encountered her once or twice, but it was merely in passing and she had her mask on the entire time. Nearly every time i hear about her it has something to do with gossip, apparently she's a bloodhound when it comes to current events, she must know everything there is to know." Magnus said.

"That's weird." Alec commented.

"Yes, but it's always good to stay informed, she just does it mildly obsessively.

"Oh."

"Well now that we have that out of the way, is there a movie you'd like to watch?"

...

Alec was waiting at the Institute when the others came back from school.

"Jace, you would have been suspended!" Clary exclaimed.

"He was being a complete asshole, you should have let me!" Jace countered.

"Just because he was hitting on Clary does not mean he was being an asshole Jace!" Isabelle shouted.

"Yes it does!" Jace argued.

"This is an incredibly stupid argument." Simon said.

"Agreed." Clary said.

"Hey, Alec, did you ask Magnus about the girl?" Clary asked noticing him standing there.

"Yeah, he said her name was Violet. She a warlock who protects down thing for a while, but she usually doesn't harm anyone unless they try to hurt whoever or whatever she's protecting. In fact she usually kills demons so she would be helping us." Alec explained.

"Ok, but what's with the mask?" Simon asked.

"She pretends to be a mundane by putting a glamour over her horns, but she leaves her face as is, that way no one can identify her." Alec said.

"Damn so she could just be some random person on the street?" Isabelle inquired.

"Pretty much."

"Creepy." Clary said.

"Anyway, settle a feud," Jace said, returning to the argument form before. "If a guy hits on a girl after she says she's not interested, does that make it okay to punch him in the face?"

"No Jace, it makes it okay to verbally abuse him until he goes away, but not worth getting in a fight over!" Isabelle exclaimed.

"I wasn't asking you, Izzy." Jace said and turned back to Alec.

"I'm on Izzy's side with this one Jace." Alec sighed.

Alec's comment brought about another frenzy of arguing and Alec was starting to agree with Magnus calling them children.


	8. Chapter 8

One and a half months later

Clary woke in the middle of the night to crying for the third time that week. She rolled over in Jace's bed. Her mother had decided to let her stay at the institute because their own house was too far away from the school. Jocelyn, as it turned out, supported sending Shadowhunters to school fully, enough apparently to allow Clary to stay where her boyfriend lived. Clary guessed it had something to do with Jocelyn herself not even wanting Clary to be a Shadowhunter that made the idea of having her act like a mundane so appealing, like she might change her mind and go to college and forget the shadow world. Clary wasn't going to of course, but Jocelyn probably hoped.

All Clary wanted right now was for that stupid baby to shut up.

Clary tried to block out the noise and snuggled into Jace's side, but he had woken up too.

"Shit." He groaned and sat up. "These earplugs really don't work."

Clary, sat up, blinked the sleep out of her eyes and glanced over at the clock.

2:46

She groaned and fell back onto the bed and buried her face in the blankets. She was going to have to get up early tomorrow for school and she had to get her sleep. Yesterday she had fallen asleep during English, she didn't want that to happen again. She blocked her ears with a pillow but the crying continue relentlessly. Jace got up from the bed and slipped on a shirt and pants. Clary quickly did the same and followed him out of the door.

"Jace!" She half whispered, half shouted.

"You don't need to whisper everyone's probably already awake." He said sounding very annoyed.

He walked down the hall to Isabelle's room and knocked on the door.

"Isabelle please for the love of god tell me there is an off switch on that thing." He shouted through the door.

Izzy shouted a response filled with profanities back at him, then through open the door.

"You want it to shut up? Here, take it, find a way to make it shut up!" She fumed and thrust the fake baby at his chest and threw a plastic baby bottle at him. "I mean we both known odds are we'll have our own real baby soon judging by the way you two are going at each other every waking moment!" She was bordering on hysterical..

Maryse came from one end of the hall and Simon from the other.

"What's with all the shouting?" Maryse asked.

"This effing baby is why! Why did you make me deal with this and not those two? They could probably us she scare tactics just as much, if not more!" Isabelle shouted whole the mechanical wailing continued.

"Izzy calm down." Simon said but she ignored him and turned on Maryse.

"Seriously?! Why?!"

"Isabelle you are going to calm down this instant. I put that class on your schedule because I wanted to make sure you wouldn't get pregnant until you were totally ready and a lot older. I didn't put it on Jace's or Clary's schedule because I figured Jocelyn had probably already talked Clary's ears off about the issue. Now I will help you make the baby stop crying, if you calm down and everyone goes back to bed. Now" She added, giving them a glare that would make a lion run away with its tail between its legs.

Jace and Clary headed back to their room and as they were getting back into bed Jace asked,

"Did your mom really talk your ears off about this kinda stuff?"

"You don't know the half of it." She said and curled into his side as the wails ceased. She soon fell asleep.

...

The next morning Isabelle was still fuming and when they sat down at the counter the baby was already there and silent. Isabelle was standing at the counter eating cereal.

Simon came downstairs and sat next Clary at the island. The awkward silence was so bad Clary actually wanted to go to school just to escape it.

"So how did everyone sleep last night." Jace asked.

Isabelle death glared Jace and Clary kicked him underneath the table.

Clary checked the clock and saw that it was time to go. She got up from the table a little too fast and dashed out the door, thankful to escape the institute.

Once on the bus she leaned back in her seat. over the past month she had been getting tireder and tireder, the others were too. A couple weeks ago the would have been talking on their bus ride to the school or something, but now the just sat in silence. It was a combination of the baby, demon hunting, and the ungodly hour of the morning school started that was keeping them from getting enough sleep.

Clary sighed and put in ear buds and tried to relax as the bus bumped through the city to their school.


	9. Chapter 9

Jace was in band. He had gotten used to the strange dynamic many of the band members had. Strangely enough, it wasn't like what he saw on the TV. There were band geeks but there were also, jocks, stoners, punks and everywhere in between. The trumpet section was five people, only one of which you could ever hear. The flutes were all weird and would make faces at each other when they weren't playing. The brown haired girl that everyone said was the ring leader of the freaks was one of the face-making flutes. Jace learned her name was Vivian and she was an honor student.

They were playing some stupid march as Jace wasn't really paying attention, but then, the band teacher asked Vivian to go grab another stand and when she turned around Jace noticed something that made him jump in his seat.

She had the same, hair, build, and even moved exactly the same as the warlock Violet.

Jace tried to peel away the glamour and see her horns, but he couldn't. Doubt flickered in his mind. There were plenty of brown haired girls in New York and her build was very common for a high school girl, but still. Something had always seemed off about her, was it possible she was not a mundane, but a warlock?

The band teacher started the song again and Jace had to peel his attention away from her, but the thought lingered in his mind for the rest of the day. Every time he saw her, he tried to see through the glamour, but it didn't work. When he got to lunch he shared his theory with the others.

"Vivian?" Isabelle asked doubtfully.

"Yes. Can you honestly tell me you didn't think there was something strange about her when you first saw her?" Jace asked.

"Well she was acting crazy if that's what you mean, but that applies to the entire table." Isabelle said.

"I noticed it too, when we were running there was something about her that seemed strange, but I couldn't place it." Clary added.

"Exactly, and didn't Magnus say Violet protected something? The foster home. She's protecting the kids in the foster home, we even walked past it before we saw her." Jace explained.

Isabelle looked doubtful but Simon chimed in. "Yeah and on the first day, on the bus when we stopped at that stop, I thought there was a vampire just inside the door, but I assumed it was a trick of the light and shrugged it off."

"Ok so now we're pretty sure that Vivian is Violet, but what do we do? Confront her? She only appears to be helping." Isabelle pointed out.

"Yes but there are mundanes at that foster home, you aren't allowed to expose the foster home to mundanes." Jace said.

"C'mon Jace, you aren't actually saying we should bust someone just trying to protect some orphans just because some mundanes may have been told she was a warlock, are you?" Isabelle said.

"No I'm saying we should know what's going on in there just in case. And it would be good information to have seeing as they're practically in our back yard." Jace said.

"So how do you think we should do this?"

"I think we should go to the foster home after school and check it out. We'll just say we were walking by and heard something." Jace suggested.

"Ok but that's still pretty suspicious."

"She probably already knows we're Shadowhunters, the lie is just in the very unlikely event I am wrong and she turns out to be a mundane." Jace said.

"Fine. So after school, we'll get Alec and head over?" Isabelle verified.

"Yes, that's the plan." Jace confirmed.

"Fine but if she turns out to be a mundane, you'll be answering to the Clave." Isabelle warned.

"I am fully aware." Jace said.

Another loud round of laughter came from the other table, silencing their conversation.

...

On the bus ride home Clary sat beside Jace and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Are you worried what the Clave might do if they found out about this?" Clary murmured.

"She hasn't done anything we aren't already doing." Jace said with determination. "They cant punish her for anything."

"That hasn't stopped them before." Clary pointed out.

"I know that we're playing with fire, but it isn't the first time and it wont be the last. If the CLave does find out about her and decides to say she's endangering mundanes for attending this school, I will fight them the entire time with my very last breath if necessary." Jace said.

"Why?" Clary asked.

"Because she owed us nothing and saved you any way, I will not pay her back by letting Shadowhunters persecute her for doing nothing wrong."

"You may not be able to stop them."

"Yes, but that wont stop me from trying."

They rode the rest of the way home in silence.


	10. Chapter 10

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Nope."

"So you're honestly telling me this mysterious warlock _goes to your high school?_" Alec said.

"I am honestly telling you that." Jace said.

"And now we are going to her foster home?"

"Yes" Jace replied.

"This is the stupidest thing I have heard out of your mouth in a while." Alec said.

"Say what you will but pretty soon you'll see I'm right." Jace said.

Alec sighed. "And I assume you want to leave now?"

"Yes."

Alec sighed again. Simon had been watching the whole interaction while desperately trying to keep a straight face.

"Let's go." Alec said.

He got up from the couch and walked with the others out the door. They had a glamour to hide their runes on as usual but Simon was still worried they might reveal the shadow world to some poor foster girl.

It was chilly outside people had Halloween decorations out and Winter was approaching. Everything seemed so normal in New York, only Simon had changed. He had told his family he had won a scholarship to a boarding school and they continued on with their lives, now blissfully ignorant of the shadow world around them.

They marched up the creaking steps of the house and rang the doorbell. Moments later Vivian answered smiling and looked between them, smile fading.

"Well, shit." She sighed. "Guess you found out?"

"Yeah we did." Jace said.

"Frack it." She murmured and the horns flickered into appearance. "Well come inside."

She turned around leaving the door open.

The inside of the foster home matched the outside. The floorboards were cracked and uneven and the paint was peeling. A girl with short brown hair was running down the stairs.

"Hey, Vi, I was wondering-" She cut off when she saw them.

"Megan, they found out. I'm going to go talk to them make sure we have privacy." She ordered in an exhausted tone.

Megan nodded and ran back up the stairs.

"Follow me." Vivian said.

Simon follows her into a small office with chairs. She sat down in a swiviling chair beside a desk and exhaled. "So why are you here?"

"We wanted to confirm that you are the warlock known as Violet." Clary said.

"Well, you confirmed it, any other questions?" Vivian said.

"That girl out there, she was a mundane, how does she know about the shadow world?" Jace asked.

"Oh her. Her story is a sadder one. Her younger brother is a warlock. He had a tail. Her parents freaked when they discovered what he was. Her dad killed her mom. So then she and we brother were at the mercy of the system painfully aware that there was more to this world than meets the eye. We found them and took them in and now they are safe, although there are some scars that never heal." Vivian explained.

Simon felt a pang of sympathy for the girl. She had never done a single bad thing and yet she had to live a terrible life because of a demon.

"So this foster home is downworlders and mundanes who know about the shadow world?" Jace asked.

"Essentially, yes. We blend in with mundanes and despite our rather unfortunate placement, we keep out of trouble."

"'Unfortunate placement?'" Isabelle asked.

"We live less than a mile from shadow world drama headquarters. I mean seriously, why does every almost-apocalypse involve you guys?" Vivian asked.

"Maybe it's because we have very unfortunate familial ties." Jace suggested.

"No kidding. So why else are you here?" Vivian asked.

"We wanted to warn you that if you harm the other members of the school we will have to enforce the law." Alec said.

Vivian leaned forward in her seat. "I have been protecting people since your downworlders hunting parents were in diapers. I should be delivering the same warning to you."

"For the record, my parents were not part of the circle." Simon chimed in trying to ease the tension.

"It might not be us. The Clave may come after you for lesser reasons." Jace said.

"I'll be fine, trust me. Look, the bottom line is, you leave us alone I leave you alone, okay?" Vivian said.

"Fine." Alec agreed. "Now we'll go."

"You do that." She said and leaned back in her chair.

Simon turned and opened the door and three teenagers nearly fell on him, then backed away looking sheepish. Simon could see all sorts of downworlders in the crowd that was no doubt listening in on their conversation. Strangely enough in the crowd there were no fairies at all. Simon guessed they must not want to take part in the whole "downworlder-pretending-to-be-a-mundane" thing.

They walked out the door with the eyes of the foster children glued to them. It wasn't until they were around the corner that the feeling of being watched vanished.

"Well, that went well."

"I really think she likes Shadowhunters." Simon said sarcastically.

Clary laughed.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N- usually I have one point of view for each chapter, but this one will shift around a bit, I might keep doing this so I can make the chapters longer. also sorry this is a little late i was buy and wasn't able to upload it, but this chapter is longer than normal**

Halloween

Isabelle

It had been several weeks since they had discovered that the foster home was full of downworlders and they had gotten to know some of the mundanes at the school. One of them was throwing this massive Halloween party and they were all going to go before they went to Magnus's Halloween party that was later that night.

Isabelle had chosen her witch costume very carefully. It had a short skirt and fishnets and worked perfectly with her high, high heeled boots.

She had carefully prepared Clary for the party. Isabelle had at first suggested a demon, then a fairy, then after Clary asked for something that hadn't tried to kill her, Isabelle had suggested a harlequin to which Clary agreed at first then immediately changes her mind once she saw the outfit.

"No." She said with wide eyes.

"C'mon it's not that bad."

"It's skin tight!"

The outfit itself was purple and black in the classic medical-court-fool style, but the neckline went shockingly low and Isabelle planned on Clary wearing thigh-high stripper boots with it.

"Considering most of the girls will be in tank dresses, this is considered conservative. Think of it as a sexy clown without the make-up." Isabelle suggested.

"Fine." Clary sighed.

Half and hour later they were leaving with Jace and Simon to go to a house a mile away. They decided to call a cab and as they passed the foster home they could tell they were already well into their own Halloween party.

They arrived at the very large house where students were inside drinking. Isabelle was the first one inside. Music was blasting and despite the chilly fall air, the inside of the house was roasting from all the people. She poured herself a drink and a boy came up to her.

"Hey, wanna dance?" He asked raising an eyebrow and very openly checking her out.

"No thanks." She said.

The boy was very attractive and she preferred Simon and left to find him. He was standing near a wall looking uncomfortable.

"Where are Clary and Jace?" Isabelle asked.

Simon rolled his eyes and Isabelle immediately knew where they were.

"Well, screw em, let's dance." He said, taking Simon's hand.

She led him to an open area and danced with him. Simon wasn't very good at dancing, especially the type Isabelle did, but with practice, he had achieved a level that made him not an embarrassment to be seen with and Isabelle was perfectly happy to dance in his arms.

Clary

Jace was going to get a refill for his drink and Clary was left standing by a wall waiting for him. A boy with dark brown hair strode up to her and began chatting with her. He was kind of boring and Clary wasn't really paying attention although she wished she had been because apparently whatever she had nodded too had been interpreted by the boy as an invitation to kiss her as she quickly pushed him away.

"C'mon, your little boyfriend is probably off getting hammered and cheating on you with some 50 cent slut, I'm actually here talking to you." He complained.

Clary rolled her eyes. After everything she and Jace had been through the teasingly of a whiny high school boy really didn't concern her. But when the boy didn't take "no" for an answer Clary pulled away and slapped him.

"Screw off." She said and took another gulp from her drink.

She walked off but began to feel light headed. She searched for Jace just as the room began to spin and she lost consciousness.

Jace

Jace searched the house for Clary. He had taken a long time to get a drink because he kept being hit on by girls despite shaving told them he was not interested. When he had come back she was gone and now he was a little worried. Not too worried, Clary had probably just gone to try to find him, but still.

He asked a small group of girls that were standing near where Clary was if they had seen where she went.

"Oh after you left, Jim the creep started talking to her and tried to kiss her but she made him go away. After that she walked off down that hall looking pretty drunk." The girl said with a hint of a laugh and pointed to a hall.

Jace rolled his eyes and began to walk in that direction but then something clicked in his head and it made his heart start speeding. The girl had said Clary looked drunk, but she had only had the one drink.

Someone had put something in her drink.

He started running down the hall. It was empty. His heart was hammering.

He ran up the stairs and was met by three doors. One was open just a hair. Jace pushed the door open and a flash of anger ripped through him when he saw what was on the other side.

Clary was passed out on the bed and a boy was leaning over her with a hungry expression.

"Get the hell away from her." Jace growled.

The boy jumped back and his face flashed with fear. Then his face became like stone and he put on an easy smile.

"Chill dude. She just passed out and I was bringing her here so she could rest." He said holding up his hands in an innocent gesture.

Jace strode up to him and punched him in the face.

"Yeah right." He snarled.

He punched him again and the boy curled in on himself. Clary moaned and Jace's attention returned to her. He stood up, giving the boy a quick kick for good measure and lifted Clary in his arms and carried her out and into another room.

Once he was sure they were alone he sketched an Iratze on her collarbone and picked her back up. He walked down the stairs ignoring the looked he was getting.

Clary shifted in his arms, her eyelashes fluttering.

Jace found Isabelle and Simon dancing like they were glued together. Simon caught sight of Jace and his mouth fell open.

"What happened?" He asked, pulling away from Isabelle who was staring at him in shock.

"Some asshole put something in her drink." Jace said.

"Did you..." Isabelle broke off noticing the mundanes around them and subtly motion drawing a rune on her arm.

"Yes."

Right on cue Clary shifted again her eyes opening and a tired, confused expression appearing on her face.

"Jace, what happened." She slurred.

"Your drink was drugged. We're leaving." Jace said.

He carried her out of the house with Isabelle and Simon in tow.

"Are we going to Magnus's?" She asked.

"No, we're going back to the institute." Jace said.

"Wait." Clary was more awake now. "We shouldn't cancel the night because of me and I'm beginning to feel better already. Look I can stand."

She clambered out of Jace's arms and stood with a slight wobble.

"I'm calling a cab." Isabelle said.

"C'mon Jace, Magnus's party is going to be really fun, and I'm fine, we shouldn't go back to the institute."

Jace sighed. "Fine we'll go to Magnus's but we have to talk about what happened first."

Clary stood on her tiptoes and kissed Jace.

"It's a plan."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N- To anyone wondering, I will have some high school drama parts as well as shadow world drama parts. I'm thinking of having a few chapters from the point of view of the foster kids, I'm not sure though. Tell me in the reviews if you would be interested in that. Also read the author's note at the bottom as well because it is important**

Clary

The cab ride was eerily silent. Isabelle sat in the front and Clary sat in the back between Simon and Jace. Jace held her hand and Clary could sense the tension in him.

They arrived at the home of The High Warlock of Brooklyn and Jace paid the cab and they got out.

Isabelle and Simon went into the apartment but Jace pulled Clary aside to talk to her.

"What happened?" He asked gently.

Clary sighed. "Some creep came up to me and started talking to me and must have slipped something in my drink. I walked around and I must have passed out. You probably know what happened after that, but I don't."

"That creep took you up to a room and almost...look, I know you're acting strong about this but I was terrified when I discovered what happened. I never want anything to hurt you Clary." He said gently. "Especially not after Sebastian."

"Hey, look it was fine I'm fine." She whispered and put her hands on his waist.

"Is that true?" Jace murmured.

"The full truth is I feel disgusted by what he tried to do and terrified of what might of happened, but for now I want to forget about it and be happy." Clary said and kissed Jace.

He kissed her back and, like their kisses always did, it grew in intensity. Soon Clary had pushed Jace against the wall and they were tightly wrapped together. Jace spun them around so Clary was against the wall just as she put her hands underneath his shirt. He kissed down her throat and his hands were everywhere.

Clary pulled back. "We should probably go inside." She whispered.

"But it's so fun out here." He joked and buried his face I'm her neck.

"C'mon." She pulled away and they walked hand-in-hand into the party.

...

Alec

Alec was standing beside Magnus with a drink in his hand. Magnus had decided to dress as Egyptian royalty but had gone overboard with the jewelry and most of his torso (which had not fabric on it) was covered by gold and jewels.

Isabelle had arrived with Simon and were walking over to Alec. She have him a smile and Alec asked, "Where are Jace and Clary?"

"Oh some guy drugged her drink." Isabelle said and at Alec and Magnus's worried expressions she quickly added. "He didn't do anything, Jace got there in time and beat the crap out of him and she's fine now, apparently healing runes work on roofies. They're just talking outside, and, knowing them, making out."

She went off with Simon and Alec exhaled.

"High school drama." He sighed.

"There's downworlder drama too. I could barely throw this party without starting an uproar." Magnus said.

"I didn't know about that."

"Yeah, they're keeping it on the down low for now and forming gangs kind of. After so many leaders died there was some chaos, some swore themselves to the new leaders, others tried to take the position for themselves. Now there are gangs and they're practically at each other's throats." Magnus explained.

"That's not good."

"Anyway, I don't want to talk politics. It's Halloween, I want to get drunk, dance, and do things that will fuel the gossip machine. Would you like to join me?" He asked.

"Um maybe without the gossip fueling." Alec said.

"Nonsense! It's a package!" He said and pulled Alec behind him to dance.

Simon

Simon was dancing with Isabelle when he thought of something.

"I just realized the first time we danced was at a party here." Simon said.

"I remember, you were turned into a rat." Isabelle laughed.

"That night went very downhill from there." Simon said.

"Yeah hopefully this night won't." She said and kissed Simon.

...

Jace

Jace, Clary, Simon and Isabelle were stumbling home, mildly intoxicated. They passed by the foster home, which had appeared to calmed down a bit and arrived at the Institute and were greeted by the sight of Jocelyn and Maryse looking very angry.

"Why were you out this late?" Jocelyn asked.

"It Halloween we were at Halloween parties." Jace supplied.

"Parties? Plural?" Maryse asked.

"Yeah, one with kids from school and on at Magnus's." Isabelle slurred slightly.

"Are you four drunk?" Jocelyn asked.

"No."

"I'm pretty sure you are, are there any other chemicals running through your veins?" Jocelyn pressed.

"No mom!" Clary exclaimed.

"Well I'm disappointed in you for getting drunk." Jocelyn said. "Did anything else happen at the party?"

"No." Clary answered before anyone could say anything.

"Fine, it's late and I am going to go to bed, but no more parties." Jocelyn said, leaving.

"All of you bed, now." Maryse said.

Once they were in his room Clary sighed and leaned back on the bed.

"Why didn't you tell Jocelyn what happened at the party?" Jace asked.

"I didn't want her to blow it up and make me stay at home or something. It's much more fun staying here." Clary said.

"Really?" Jace said approaching her with a smile.

"Really. I think we should finish what we started in the alley, don't you?" She smiled back.

"Definitely." He said and pulled her in for a kiss.

**A/N- so I have some bad news for my readers. I am going on vacation next week and will not be able to post. I will be back for a few days after, but then I will be going to a camp where they don't allow phones or anything for three weeks. I feel this is a good place to stop for now (I will most likely continue in late august when I get back) but I will give my readers an option:**

**A) wait until I get back from camp for me to update**

**B) I will post another update once I get back from vacation **_**BUT**_ **it may have a cliffhanger**

**Make sure to comment and tell me what you would prefer and when I get back from vacation I will tally the votes and decide which option to do**

**And before I go away for a little bit I really wanted to thank everyone who has reviewed, especially those who review on almost every chapter because reviews make me happy and give me the confidence to write more and make me feel appreciated enough to write more, I love you all!**


	13. Chapter 13

Isabelle

Halloween had been on a Friday and as they were going to school the next day Isabelle could tell Jace was tense, and Isabelle knew why. Today he would see Jim, who had drugged Clary's drink, in school.

They had considered going to the police with what happened, but they knew the police couldn't do anything. There was no proof that Jim drugged her drink and when Jace found them, he hadn't removed any of his or Clary's clothes, what would happen would Jace could get arrested for assault and people might notice some strange things about them when try investigated the event.

Isabelle hoped Jace wouldn't do anything stupid.

When Isabelle got to her first period class she sat next to Margot, a pretty girl with warm brown skin and braided hair. She had become friends with Margot a couple weeks ago and Isabelle talked with her a lot during classes.

When Isabelle sat down Margot looked up at her with a worried expression.

"What?" Isabelle asked.

"I heard a rumor that you friend Clary got really drunk at the party at Sam's house and practically tore Jim's clothes off. That's not true, is it?" She asked.

"No it's not true, it's more the opposite actually. Jim drugged her drink." Isabelle said.

"Holy shit, I knew Jim was a creep, but I can't believe he did something like that."

"Well, he did."

"Of course, your story actually makes sense, I mean why on Earth would a girl go after Jim when she was dating Jace." She said, then seemed to remember that Jace was Isabelle's brother and quickly amended. "Not that I like you brother or anything, but even you have to acknowledge the fact that he's hot."

"I prefer not to."

"But geez, is Clary okay?" Margot asked.

"She's fine, she's had worse." Isabelle said without thinking and immediately regretted it.

Mundanes didn't get stabbed or attacked by their demon brothers, the average mundie would have very little worse than a roofie in high school.

"Worse? What happened to her that's worse than being drugged?" Margot asked with wide eyes.

"She was in a car crash a long time ago." Isabelle lied.

"Oh. That's terrible." She said.

Isabelle pulled out her phone and sent a quick text to Clary.

_Be prepared, there's a rumor that you got wasted an attacker Jim going around. _

_Ps. If anyone asks-you were in a car crash_

A few minutes later she got a text back.

_That creep. Did you set the record straight?_

_Yeah._

_Good._

...

Clary

Clary was worried about what Isabelle said. She knew that after demons and Sebastian, she shouldn't be bothered by it. She guessed no matter what you go through, the struggle for acceptance in high school never leaves.

It dawned on her that her next class was running for fitness.

Which she had with Jace and Jim.

She felt her heart pounding as the bell rang. She knew what Jace did to Jim when he found her and she was worried he might attack him more if he finds out about the rumor.

She changed quickly and met up with Jace. His smile suggested he didn't know yet.

"Jace." She said quickly, hoping to pull him aside.

"I can't believe you're still with the bitch." A passing girl sneered.

His smile vanished and he looked like he was about to walk after the girl, but Clary grabbed his arm.

"I have to tell you something." She said quickly.

"What?"

"Jim started a rumor that I got drunk at the party and tried to sleep with him." Clary said.

"What!?" Jace exclaimed.

"Yeah. Isabelle was told by on dog her friends and Izzy corrected her but I don't think it will be enough." Clary said quietly.

"I am going to go beat the shit out of him." Jace growled.

Clary grabbed his arm. "No, you can't. That will only make it seem like you're jealous we just have to keep telling the true story."

Jace looked like he was at war with himself then he seemed to calm down a bit.

"Fine, but we are getting revenge." Jace said.

"Of course." Clary said with an evil smile.

...

They had been running for about fifteen minutes when the teacher had to go get something, leaving the students alone. As soon as the teacher was gone, Jim made a beeline for Jace and Clary.

"So you hung around the slut." He smirked at Jace.

"So you can approach the girl you drugged without any sign of remorse. I have met very few people as terrible as that." Jace said back with a frightening quietness.

A small crowd had gathered around the three.

"Is that what you told him?" He said looking at Clary. "You must be a good liar. I am a terrible liar."

"It's a good thing you're practicing then." Clary said coldly.

Clary was mildly surprize when a few people from the crowd "ohh"-ed.

"It's a shame your mood has changed we might have had a chance, but alas I have standards." Jim said.

"Thank god everyone else does to, or someone oft actually date you." Jace said.

A few cheers came up from the crowd.

"Ah Jace do you feel threatened by me?" Jim taunted.

"Trust me you are about a threatening as a turtle that can't roll off it's back, this is pure hate." Jace spat back.

"I am more powerful than you think. I have been making deals with people in very, how should I put this, _low places_. I would advise you to not insult me or you will regret it." He threatened.

Jace laughed. "I think I'll continue insulting you."

"Then things you wish didn't exists will rip out your throats, _mundane._" Jim said with a cruel smile.

Clary froze, she had no idea how to respond, just the the gym teacher came back and cleared the crowd. They started running again and Jace and Clary exchanged looks. They started running again and it wasn't long before Vivian started running beside them.

"You heard what he said, right?" She asked quietly.

"Yes."

"He knows about the Shadow world."

"I've gathered." Jace said.

"You don't understand. As you know most mundanes die trying to do magic, but he looks fine. He has friends in 'low places' meaning he knows demons. Last time a mortal unlocked the secrets of the Shadow world and harness them correctly, all of Nephilm was nearly brought to their knees. You cannot risk that happening again." Vivian said with a quiet urgency.

"I doubt that happened." Jace said.

"Really? Lean your goddamned heritage Herondale." She said and fell behind them.

"Learn my goddamned heritage?" Jace repeated to no one in particular.

"I'm guessing we'll have to ask Magnus." Clary said.

"I'm still worried about this Jim kid, if what he's saying is true then we'll have a problem on our hands, especially since he doesn't seem to care about secrecy." Jace said.

"At least he doesn't seem to notice we're Shadowhunters." Clary said. "We have the advantage."

"Yeah, but we'll have to expose ourselves when we go knock his door and tell him to stop doing magic." Jace said.

"Yes but now we have the advantage."

"We'll always have the advantage, I mean after Sebastian this will be a walk in the park." Jace laughed.


	14. Chapter 14

Vivian

Vivian leaned back in her chair and sighed. She had been doing investigation into James Mason, otherwise known as Jim the creep. His background that she could find seemed spotless. He had two parents, both of which he resembled. There were no news stories about him getting into trouble and nothing particularly suspicious.

Maybe he just talked a bit with a werewolf or something and picked up the phrase mundane? She wasn't sure. He appeared to not recognize the Nephilm.

She sighed.

Nephilm.

Sure they were getting better. It appeared the children of the circle were far better than their parents. She was even impressed that the boy raised by Valentine himself seemed perfectly happy that his parabatai was dating a warlock. They still weren't perfect though.

She still heard from her friends about Shadowhunters harassing downworlders. She still didn't trust them, but she wa considering working with them if it meant making sure her foster home and her school were safe. She sighed. She had good reasons not to trust them.

Like the the jar that held her sisters head.

She shook her head. Better not to dwell on these things. She climbed out of her chair and went out into the Foster home.

Daniel and Grant were wrapping Jake in tape. Anna was practicing a binding spell on her sister Megan. It was a normal day.

She found Jude, as usual, asleep in the attic and jabbed him in the side.

"Hey what the eff!?" He exclaimed. All the windows in the attic were boarded up so Jude had a place to stay during the daytime without getting burnt to a crisp.

He fell out of bed and the light of the small lamp illuminated his fangs. He rubbed his was and looked up at her angrily. He had short dark brown hair and bronze skin. His mixed ancestry lent him an exotic look, with delicate eyes, an angular face and muscular body, he was very handsome.

"Oh no why do you have that face?" He said.

"What face? I just have my normal face on?" Vivian said indignantly.

"You have the 'I have just learned some frightening gossip that might lead to our demise' face, don't try to hide it I can read you like a book."

"There's a mundane practicing magic at the school and he's definitely pissed off the dramahunters." Vivian explained.

Dramahunters was the term the foster home had started using to refer to the youngest generation of Shadowhunters at the New York Institute. It had started out when it was revealed Valentine had returned and apparently had a son and daughter.

"Oh no, every time they get involved it somehow ends up almost destroying the world." Jude groaned.

"I don't think they cause it, I just think they attract it." Vivian defended. _Defended? _She thought. No, more like gave the benefit of the doubt, she did not defend Shadowhunters.

"Whatever, so how did he piss them off?"

"Apparently he drugged Clary at a party."

"Damn that's gonna piss off Jace." Jude said with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah you said it. The kids name is Jim, I've been investigating him, he's squeaky clean"

"So maybe he's not involved in the Shadow world, maybe you didn't have to wake me up." Jude complained.

Vivian smiled, turning out the light. "Go back to sleep Jude." She said and left the attic.

...

The sun was down and Jude had agreed to join Vivian in her investigation of Jim, but she had already thoroughly searched the internet and it was own for boots on the ground.

She walked out in the cool night air with Jude by her side into the suburban neighborhood where Jim lived.

His house was as unassuming as all the other houses. It was painted a light purple and had white shutters. Vivian crept across the lawn and knelt down beside a wall of the house. There was a window half open. It was quiet inside the house, but then she heard hushed voices.

Jim

"Come on Barbs, tell me something useful." Jim groaned at the demon in front of him.

Barbs was human height with dark purple skin and a horse-like head and face he had way too big black eyes and fangs and to top it off, he had a barbed tail, which is where he got his name.

"Look kid, I don't know a heck of a lot about Nephilm, all I know is demons fear them and they are your biggest enemy." He said in a scratchy voice.

"Why should I fear them?" Jim asked.

"Well for one thing, you can't tell 'em apart from mundies, 'cept they got tatoos of runes all over 'em."

"Anything else."

"Well they're pretty strong and fast and have been trained their entire life. I haven't been all that up to date on the latest gossip, but a buddy of mine said they just got finished defeating some kid who was tryin to turn 'em all evil." Barbs mused.

"'Turn them evil.'? How would he do that?" Jim asked with curiosity.

"Well I don't know much, but apparently this kid was a Shadowhunter with demon blood in him. Made a special cup to make the others like him. But I wouldn't take that route if I was you, kid was damn near impossible to kill and had greater demons on his side, apparently he even rose from the dead, you can't compare to him."

"Thanks for the support." Jim grumbled.

"Hey, I'm supporting ya. You summoned me, I disposed of your parents, and I'm teachin' you how to take over the world."

"Fine." Jim sighed.

Vivian

Her had was over her mouth she exchanged looks of shock Jude, just then footsteps began to approach the window and They darted around the corner. The window opened further and Vivian held her breath.

"Thought I saw something." Jim murmured and closed the window.

Vivian and Jude rushed from the house and down the street. Vivian was gasping for breath and Jude had wide eyes.

"So he really has summoned a demon. What do we do?" Jude asked.

Vivian bottled her pride and said something she wished she didn't have to.

"We tell the Shadowhunters."

**A/N- so that's it for now, I'm off to music camp in Maine for three weeks, when I get back I will be sure to post a chapter, love you!**


End file.
